Little rock and roll
by L.Widfara
Summary: Tres viñetas y tres emociones: lástima, entusiasmo y locura. Sobre cómo James las vive todas junto a la mujer que es el pilar de todo ello. Pelirroja, a veces demasiado testaruda, y hermosa como ninguna, Lily Evans lo tiene total y absolutamente hechizado.
1. LÁSTIMA

Hola hooola:) Qué tal?

Bueno, este fic participa en el reto "viñetas de emociones" del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Consistía básicamente en escojer un personaje y escribir tres viñetas sobre tres emociones que se nos asignaban al azar. Y, bueno, me ha salido esto... supongo que James Potter da para mucho más, pero es lo que hay:)

Y, evidentemente, los personajes, lugares y todo lo que os suene lo más mínimo son obra de J.K Rowling. Ya me gustaría a mí... xD

* * *

LÁSTIMA

"_El mal que hacemos es siempre más triste que el mal que nos hacen"_

_**Jacinto Benavente**_

James Potter a veces solía comportarse como un completo gilipollas durante sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts; y él lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que cuando Evans le soltaba eso de "Desde luego, Potter, eres más inmaduro que Bugs Bunny" la pelirrroja tenía toda la razón del mundo- poco importaba que el chico no tuviera ni pajolera idea sobre quién demonios era el tal Bugs. Sabía también que toda la parte femenina del castillo (o casi toda) consideraba su inconsciente gesto de despeinarse el pelo algo absolutamente arrebataror, pero que eso no le serviría para conquistar a la orgullosa y cabezota Lily Evans. Que cada vez que él y Sirius colgaban a Quejicus de alguna rama del sauce boxeador se alejaba más y más de la ya escasa posibilidad de estar con ella.

Por eso ahora, tumbado junto a la dama de sus sueños, mirando al desnudo techo de su habitación- podrían haber sido el cielo y las estrellas, pero se trata de una casa muggle-, suspira aliviado porque no puede acabar de creerse que, al final, Lily acabara enamorándose de él. La mira de reojo y no puede evitar sonreír.

La joven testaruda de diecisiete años se ha convertido en toda una mujer. Sigue siendo igual de testaruda, eso sí, y su nariz sigue arrugándose de la misma forma graciosa cuando algo la hace rabiar, pero todo su cuerpo emana un aire más adulto, más maduro. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de James mientras las ondas de fuego de su pelo se enredan al rededor del rostro del chico, y esa es una de las mejores sensaciones del planeta. Los pies de ambos sobresalen del final de la sábana blanca y están curiosamente enlazados, como si quisieran mantener aquella eterna caricia para siempre. Su piel, tan blanca y tan perfecta, reclama a gritos un beso, una caricia, un suave mordisco... lo que sea. ¿Y quién es él para negárselo?

Cierra los ojos cuando hunde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella, y su olor, que ningún perfume conseguirá igualar jamás, le trae un sin fin de recuerdos.

_-Cornamenta, no es por nada, pero esa chica te está volviendo marica. _

_Había sido una tarde asfixiante, el calor abrasaba de forma increible y, además, era lunes. Sirius y él estaban sentados al lado del lago y James acababa de comentar que cuando el sol iluminaba la snitch con la que estaba jugando, esta brillaba con destellos del color del cabello de Evans. No se dio cuenta de lo asquerosamente cursi que había sonado aquello, hasta que vio la cara de "Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo" de Sirius._

_Iba a responderele con algo ingenioso cuando una túnica verde y plateada pasó por su rango de visión- diez metros a la redonda y un poquito más si sus gafas estaban del todo limpias. Un chico con un negro cabello grasiento y una nariz demasiado respingona paseaba por la orilla del lago, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica y la mirada perdida. Los dos Gryffindor se levantaron al unisono y, con sus típicas sonrisas de suficiencia, se acercaron al muchacho._

_-¿Disfrutando de la soledad, Quiejicus? _

_- Hasta ahora sí, Potter._

_- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!- fingió James, y una falsa expresión de disculpa se dibujó en su rostro antes de inclinarse sobre el Slytherin.- Bueno, en realidad no mucho._

_- La verdad es que veníamos a hacerte compañía... pero, joder, Quejicus ¡Tu vida tiene que ser endemoniadamente aburrida!- el Black sonreía con malicia, como un cadazor cuando mira a su recien atrapada presa.- Es una pena que seas tan gilipollas como para desperdiciar tu única oportunidad de tener una amiga._

_La rapidez de Snape al sacar su varita casi engañó los reflejos del buscador (solamente casi) y un perfecto Septusembra pasó rozando su revuelto pelo. Un poco aturdido por el ataque del Slytherin pero muy satisfecho por haber demostrado, una vez más, su impecable capadidad de reacción, James sonrió mientras alzaba su varita._

_-Vaya, vaya, Severus, impresionante.- y con un hechizo no verbal lo elevó unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo._

_-Diez puntos para Slytherin.- escupió Sirius, mientras sus labios se curvaban en la más cruel de las sonrisas-acabas de demostrar lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser una serpiente, felicidades._

_-Vete a la mierda, Black...- Chilló Snape orgulloso, a pesar de las circunstancias.- Por lo menos yo honro a mi familia. ¿Tú qué haces?_

_-¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Quejicus!_

_Dicho y hecho, James lanzó un hechizo y al acto el rostro de Snape se llenó de pequeñas bolsitas rosadas llenas de pus, que explotaban y volvían a crecer contínuamente. Con una expresión de absoluto terror, el chico cayó al suelo y miró con total odio a sus compañeros. Un poco más tranquilo pero sin atreverse a mirar a Sirius, James se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo._

_-No te la mereces, Potter.-susurró Snape por lo bajo-No te mereces a Lily._

James posa delicadamente sus labios sobre el cuello de la mujer y observa cómo su piel se heriza ligeramente. Es hermosa, siempre lo ha pensado (y manifestado a voz de grito), pero esta vez es diferente. Le da cierto miedo esa belleza que tan profundamente le ha calado, una inseguridad que no sintió jamás.

Le viene a la memoria aquella noche, horas después de la "discusión" con Snape. Recuerda que no durmió, que no pudo pegar ojo a causa de la terrible sensación que había invadido su cuerpo entero. Amargura y pesadez. No había conseguido olvidar el rostro del chico, tirado en el suelo con la cara llena de pus, ni su mirada de frustración oculta por el odio. Había dado vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, para acabar justo como ahora.

Mirando al techo y preguntándose mil veces si las palabras de Snape han sido alguna vez ciertas.


	2. LOCURA

LOCURA

_Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor._

**Calderón de la Barca**

James siempre ha pensado que su relación con Lily es como una canción de rock and roll, fresca y llena de ritmo- más del tipo "Surfin the USA" de los Beach Boys que una de los Beatles, pero definitivamente como otra cualquiera de los Rolling Stones. Adora recordar con una sonrisa los despreocupados bailes en la habitación junto a Sirius, gritando más que cantando las letras, y viviendo la música como si su ritmo fuera el mismísimo latido de sus corazones. Se ríe cuando piensa en sus declaraciones de amor ante Lily susurrando un sexy "You´re my little rock and roll" y recuerda cómo su rostro se ruborizaba un poco y le acababa haciendo una cordial invitación para que se fuera a la mierda.

Es por esa razón, y ninguna otra, por la que cada mañana enciende el tocadiscos y prepara el desayuno ladeando un poco la cabeza, y tarareando la canción que suena, cerrando a veces los ojos para volver por un segundo a aquellos años en Hogwarts. Entonces Lily entra en la cocina, con la parte superior de su pijama llegándole hasta las rodillas, y el cabello enredado como un fuego salvaje en el Amazonas. Siempre le abraza por detrás y le murmura un "buenos días, rockero" mientras le da un fugaz beso en la nuca. Y siempre, cada mañana, James se quema con la sartén, se gira con rapidez para regañar con falso disgusto a la mujer y hacer que esta se lleve su dañando dedo a los labios. Y sabe que va a funcionar, el dolor de la quemadura desaparece y él ya tiene vía libre para besarla en la boca.

Desayunan juntos y da igual que él no haya dormido en toda la noche, o que los huevos fritos estén más fritos de lo que deberían. Le gusta el sabor del café por la mañana y no tener que usar gafas porque ya conoce perfectamente cada detalle del rostro que tiene en frente, cada pequeña arruga de cuando ella sonríe y toda la gama de colores con los que sus ojos pueden destellar.

-¿No es esta nuestra canción?- Pregunta entonces, siempre que los primeros acordes de la sexta canción del vinilo resuenan por la casa. Él le suele guiñar un ojo y normalmente Lily se ríe, porque ese gesto se convierte en algo realmente cómico si todavía le queda un trozo de tostada en la boca.

Pero lo cierto es que sí, que esa es su canción. Lo es desde que James consiguió besar por fin a Lily Evans sin que esta le lanzase una imperdonable. Ocurrió días después del incidente con Quejicus, puede que incluso meses más tarde.

-¿_Sabes cuál es tu problema, Potter? Que no te tomas nada en serio._

_-¿Yo no me tomo nada en serio? Mira, Evans, bonita, que tú seas la persona más aburrida del castillo no es culpa mía._

_-Hay un pequeño hilo que separa el no ser aburrida del ser el payaso de la clase, Potter, y tu te caíste de cabeza a la segunda opción._

_-Es una pena lo mal aprovechado que está ese gran ingenio tuyo, Evans._

_- ¿¡Lo ves!? Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener una discusión sin recurrir a la asquerosa ironía._

_Era un atardecer como otro cualquiera, el sol colgaba del ocaso e iluminaba su sala común, donde varios estudiantes de Gryffindor eran testigos de cómo Lily y James volvían a discutir como si la vida les fuera en ello. Con un "Muy bien, Evans, lo que tú digas" el chico dio una patada al sofá que tenía delante y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. _

_Al parecer a Lily le pareció la cosa más indignante del planeta que el moreno la abandonara de aquella manera, por lo que, chillando y con el rostro completamente rojo, siguió a James escaleras arriba. Él sintió su cuerpo chocándose contra el suyo justo cuando abría la puerta, y antes de sujetarla por los hombros, escuchó los acordes de su canción preferida dentro de la habitación. Y ya no escuchó nada más, nada en absoluto, porque algo le ordeno que la besara. La besó y sintió el mayor de los placeres al hacerlo, un gozo sin igual, la más absoluta felicidad. Y ella se hundió en su boca, desordenó su cabello y sonrió sobre sus labios. ¿Felicidad absoluta? No, era mucho más que eso._

_-¡Por Merlín, Cornamenta! Mira que has tardado...- Sirius había abierto la puerta del todo, con la camiseta aun en las manos, y miraba sonriente a la pareja. Mientras tanto los Rolling seguían tocando y tocando, pero esta vez el corazón de James latía mucho más rápido que la guitarra._

Desde entonces cada beso de la pelirroja es como un paso más al paraíso. Reconocería su aroma en cualquier rincón del universo, el sabor de su aliento y la suabidad de sus labios. Ha recorrido mil veces todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo y, sin embargo, sigue emocionándose cada vez que lo hace. Los "te quiero" hace mucho que se quedaron cortos y aun sigue buscando una frase más adecuada.

-Preciosa, hoy voy a hacerte un hijo.

Esa no es la que busca, ni por asomo, y es una locura. Es una locura porque sin pensarlo le ha salido desde lo más profundo, y sabe que lo desea. Es una locura porque ambos lo han querido en silencio, sin atreverse a mencionarlo siquiera, y los ojos de la chica brillan de felicidad cuando escucha sus palabras. Luego enarca las cejas y se ríe con frescura cuando James la alza en brazos y la lleva directa a la habitación.

Ya en la cama, mientras la desnuda, la llena de pequeños besos; en la mandíbula, en el cuello, en la comisura de los labios, en sus pechos... la besa mientras esa canción que suena, su canción, completa la perfecta unión de sus cuerpos.

_...She´s my little rock and roll, ah, ah, ah_

_Oh, oh, she´s my little rock and roll, ah , ah, ah..._

* * *

_**¿Quién sabe cómo se llamará el hijo? **  
_

_**Bueno, espero que os vaya gustando la idea... la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo enfocar las tres emociones y se me está haciendo un poco difícil xD  
**_

_**Por favor si tenéis algún comentario, consejo, crítica u opinión dejad una Review, ¿vale? No cuesta mucho y ayuda un montón :)  
**_

_**Hasta muy prontoo!  
**_

_**L.  
**_


	3. ENTUSIASMO

ENTUSIASMO

_"You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans."_

**Ed Sheeran (small bump)  
**

Sirius siempre dice que el chico ha salido a su padre, que es un poco más guapo que él, pero que, en esencia, es su viva imagen. Siempre dice que tiene el mal humor de su madre y que pronto tendrán que comprarle una escoba de verdad ya que el pequeño no para de demostrar sus habilidades al volar. También dice que es una suerte que tenga los ojos de Lily porque sino "el pobre tendría menos encanto que una mandrágora" y James siempre le contesta que cierre el pico, aunque, en el fondo, sabe que algo de razón tiene

La lluvia choca contra el asfalto en Godric´s Hollow y el viento hace que los árboles se muevan en un curioso baile. No se oye nada más que eso, las gotas caer y el sonido de las hojas, y James agradece el silencio. Solo cuando escucha el suave llanto de Harry desde la habitación sonríe y se da la vuelta. De todas las canciones que ha escuchado en su vida- y ha escuchado muchas- este es el mejor sonido: la risa de Lily, lo único capaz de hacer que el llanto de su hijo se convierta en torpes carcajadas.

La pelirroja está sentada en la cama y parece estar hechizada por el niño que tiene en el regazo, tal es el amor con el que lo mira. Las diminutas manos de Harry sujetan sin fuerza el pulgar de la mujer y, llevándoselo a la boca, sonríe cuando ve a su padre entrar. Tiene el pelo negro bastante crecido ya y sus enormes ojos- idénticas copias de los de Lily- observan con curiosidad todo lo que los rodea. Es un niño precioso y James no puede aguantar la tentación de alzarlo en brazos y cubrir su todavía redondo rostro con miles de pequeños besitos.

- Creo que tiene hambre...- susurra Lily, con la sonrisa aun en los labios.

Es toda una aventura esto de ser padres y no puede negar que siente algo de miedo- mucho miedo, en realidad- pero desde que vio por primera vez a su hijo algo nuevo ha crecido en su interior. Es necesidad por hacerlo feliz, por enseñarle que debe amar la vida tanto como la ama él; es no querer perderse ni un segundo a su lado y compartir con Lily todos esos momentos. Y es que aun tienen toda la vida por delante, dentro de poco podrá escuchar sus primeras palabras y verá su cara de ilusión al leer la carta de Hogwarts. Sabrá cada detalle de su primer partido de Quidditch y lo felicitará cuando Gryffindor gane la copa de las casas. Porque Harry será Gryffindor, y probablemente capitán, está seguro.

-¿Por qué no pones esa canción que le gusta tanto?

- Oye, Lily- James responde con ese tono tan falsamente serio, tan terriblemente juguetón, que solía utilizar siempre en Hogwarts, y por un momento aparta la mirada de su hijo para mirar a la pelirroja.- ¿Cómo puedes llamarlo "esa canción que le gusta tanto"? Se ve que nuestro hijo ha nacido con un gran criterio musical, así que no lo desorientes ahora.

Ella le saca la lengua como única respuesta y se levanta de la cama mientras James coloca un nuevo vinilo en el tocadiscos. La voz de Elvis no tarda en ocupar la habitación entera al ritmo de "Loving you" y Harry, al escucharla, aplatude contento en brazos de su padre. Es realmente maravilloso comprovar que los acordes tranquilos también pueden ser rock and roll, que puede abrazar a Lily, con el niño entre ambos, y bailar dulcemente con los ojos cerrados.

Le dice que la quiere porque, aunque todavía no haya encontrado la frase ideal, podría decirse que por ahora es suficiente. Ha comprendido que al igual que uno no puede hacer mágia sin creer en ella, James no podría haber vivido el amor que vive sin haberselo merecido. Que su idiotez adolescente ha marudado y que está preparado para ser padre junto a Lily Evans, la mujer de sus sueños.

No ha hecho muchos planes, en realidad, pero tienen mucho tiempo por delante y sabe que todo saldrá bien. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

* * *

**Pido prerdón públicamente por esta cosa extaña que me ha salido. Solo dos palabras: Semana Grande. Llevo una semanita algo movidita y mi imaginación se ha visto peligrosamente dañada(?) **

**Toda clase de REVIEW es bienvenida así que ya sabéis :)  
**

**Un besooo y hasta muy pronto!  
L.  
**


End file.
